harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
11. Kapitel: Im Hogwarts Express
Band 4/Kapitelübersichten 11. Kapitel: Im Hogwarts Express (im Original: Aboard the Hogwarts Express) Am Tag der Rückreise nach Hogwarts erlebt Harry zum ersten Mal ein Flohpulvergespräch: Vor dem offenen Küchenkamin kniet Arthur Weasley, der Kopf von Amos Diggory schwebt im Kaminfeuer und die beiden unterhalten sich. Amos hat die dringende Bitte, Arthur solle eine dumm gelaufene Affäre mit Mad-Eye Moody unauffällig glattbügeln, ehe die Presse etwas davon mitkriegt. Mad-Eye habe sich mal wieder gegen vermeintliche Angreifer verteidigt und die Muggel von nebenan hätten wegen seines lauten Aufruhrs die Muggelpolizei gerufen. Wie Harry erfährt, ist dieser Mad-Eye Moody ein paranoid gewordener Auror im Ruhestand, der zahlreiche Schwarze Magier nach Askaban gebracht hat. Der erfolgreiche alte Kämpfer hat inzwischen einige Vorstrafen und wird im Zaubereiministerium nicht mehr ernst genommen. Arthur Weasley hält aber viel von seiner Kompetenz und Albus Dumbledore ist nach wie vor ein Freund von Moody. Diesmal müssen die Weasleys und ihre Gäste mit Taxis zum Hogwarts-Express fahren. Die Muggel-Taxifahrer ärgern sich darüber, dass sie so viel problematisches Gepäck mitnehmen müssen, einschließlich einer kleinen aufgeregten lärmenden Eule, einem aggressiven Kater und einer ganzen Ladung von Feuerwerkskörpern (sie fallen beim Verstauen der Koffer versehentlich aus Freds Gepäck). Im Zugabteil hören sie, wie Draco Malfoy nebenan erzählt, er sei nur seiner Mutter zuliebe nach Hogwarts gekommen. Sein Vater wollte ihn lieber in Durmstrang zur Schule schicken, wo auch Schwarze Magie unterrichtet wird. Später kommt Draco mit Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle ins Nebenabteil und macht abfällige Bemerkungen über Rons Vater, der Ron und den anderen nicht einmal erzählt habe, was an der Schule dieses Jahr los sei. Bestimmt erfahre ein kleines Licht wie Arthur Weasley nichts Wichtiges. Ron, Harry und Hermine ärgern sich über Draco, sind aber neugierig, was dieses Ereignis an der Schule ist, über das sie bereits mehrfach irgendwelche Andeutungen mitbekommen haben. Es regnet und stürmt heftig, als die Schüler mit den pferdelosen Kutschen vom Bahnhof Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts fahren. Erwähnte magische Literatur: * Handbuch der europäischen Magierausbildung * Geschichte Hogwarts' * Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Bd. IV 11. Kapitel im Film Das Kamingespräch zwischen Arthur und Amos Diggory findet im Film nicht statt. Dadurch werden die Zuschauer nicht über Mad-Eye Moody und sein befremdliches Verhalten informiert. Auch die Taxibeladung und -fahrt und das Gerangel mit Draco und seinen Freunden kommt nicht vor. Eine zufällige Begegnung von Harry und Cho Chang beim Einkaufswagen im Hogwarts-Express, die Harry offensichtlich in völlige Verlegenheit stürzt, verweist auf seine Verliebtheit. Während der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts wird mit der Schlagzeile über einem Tagesprophet-Artikel "Terror bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft" angedeutet, dass es Aufregungen innerhalb der Magischen Welt darüber gibt. Die Konflikte des Ministeriums mit der Presse und der Magischen Bevölkerung klingen höchstens in Hermines Frage an, ob es denn keine ministeriellen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gegeben habe, auf die Ron antwortet, Arthur sei deshalb besonders besorgt, weil die Terrorakte und das Heraufbeschwören des Dunklen Mals vor den Augen der vielen Sicherheitsbeauftragten stattgefunden hätten. Harry kratzt sich zwar an seiner Narbe, dementiert aber, dass da irgendwas wehtue. Hermine drängt daraufhin, er solle seinem Paten schreiben, was er bei der WM beobachtet habe und über seinen nur von Hermine erwähnten aber nie beschriebenen Alptraum berichten. Der genaue Inhalt seines Briefes und seine Überlegungen und Sorgen werden nicht gezeigt, lediglich dass Harry den vollendeten Brief mit Hedwig zu Sirius schickt. en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 4AL